


He's a beast

by neomu_joa



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dom Mark Lee (NCT), Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Fixation, Overstimulation, PWP without Porn, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neomu_joa/pseuds/neomu_joa
Summary: To everyone in their neighbourhood Mark  Lee was your basic christian church boy. Charming, joyful and always polite, evryone knew him and loved him.Little did they know...
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	He's a beast

To everyone in their neighbourhood Mark Lee was your basic christian church boy. Charming, joyful and always polite, evryone knew him and loved him.   


Little did they know behind this perfect image his favourite activity was to bend his chilhood friend Johnny and fuck him till he passed out. 

Right now, Johnny had his face burried into Mark's pillow to quiet down his moans whille the other had two fingers burried inside him. Everytime the younger touched this magic spot inside him his body shuddered and trembled but Mark wouldn't let him cum.

Foreplay was always the moment where mark's sadistic side surfaced. He'd take the greatest pleasure in seeing Johnny fall apart just from his ministrations and get incredibly loud from pleasure. To him it was more delectable than directly pleasuring himself. Suddenly he added a third finger inside the brunette which made him squeak in surprise, it doesn't last long as he started impaling himself on Mark's fingers, who decided he deserved some fun too. He retired his finger in a fast swift movement leaving Johnny's hole gaping around nothing and the brunette begging to be filled. 

"Baby trun around and get on all fours I want to fuck your face."

Johnny silently obeyed arms and legs still wobbly from the younger's treatment. This was Mark's favourite thing, it was the occasion to ruin the older even more. It didn't help that Johnny had an oral fixation, he'd be moaning like a fucking bitch between two gags. 

Mark positioned himself in front of Johnny's stretched mouth, Thick cock desperately hard and already leaking precome. He gripped the older's hair and started pistoning inside the hot cavity of Johnny's mouth. He didn't care to start with a slow pace as Johnny's masochistic side appreciated the sensation of feeling used. The moans and groans mixed with the squleshing sound of saliva made the whole scene aven more lewd. The hard grip on his scalp and the stimulation from his mouth brought Johnny on edge, he felt the heat concentrate in his stomach and expected to cum anytime soon.

Unfortunately Mark seemed to know the older a little bit too much and stopped to admire his masterpiece. The other's face was fucked out , mind totally hazy and panting for air. He was somehow already broken but Mark thought he could reduce him to a few more pieces

He ordered the brunette to lay on his back and hold his leg wide open for him. 

"Mark please. " Johnny whined in distres.

"Please for what baby." The younger knew what he wanted he just wanted to push this little game further.

"Please fuck me, use me, fill me with your cum." Johnny begs desperately.

This was Mark's favourite thing about Johnny, he just knew how to wake up the insatiable beast inside the younger. 

He entered Johnny's wet hole from lube and spit, and started by slowly rolling his hips to tease the older because he knew the brunette preferred when he went for a rough punishing pace. He changed his mind fastly by seeing Johnny's upset expression. He hooked the older’s legs on his shoulders for a better angle, after minutes getting his prostate massaged and his hole stretched by Mark's cock, Johnny's knuckles turned white from gripping at the sheets and seconds later his cock was shooting white ribbons which landed on his torso, eyelashes and even his hair.

Mark kept fucking into him through overstimulation at rhe same pace not caring the slightest bit about his post-orgasm sensitivity. He ended cumming not long after Johnny filling the latter with his warm load.

The two young men were now laying next to each other, trying to catch their breath after their heated fucking session.

"Johnny we need to clean up." Mark said still slightly breathless. 

Johnny we need to clean up." Mark said still slightly breathless.

"You, clean up. I can't feel my legs anymore." The older responded with a sleepy voice.

"Did I go too hard on you?" The younger retorted warily. 

Johnny turned his head to see his friends worried face and smiled fondly. 

No you were perfect. You know just How I like it." 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the product of my sleep deprived brain.


End file.
